


The Time Blaise was Gentlemanly and Draco Wasn't

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it isn't all that good either, F/M, I mean it isn't all that bad, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from Tumblr. The first fanfictions fetus egg (then known as ohmygoodnoes) ever wrote! Ugh. VERY little editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Blaise was Gentlemanly and Draco Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> _I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS ELEVEN PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME OKAY_

I guess you fell asleep on the floor in the Slytherin common room, because when you woke up you were on the floor with someone's blanket that smelled suspiciously like Blaise. It was about 4 am when you woke up, and still holding the blanket you crawled back to your dorm and fell asleep in your own bed.

  
_The next morning_  


  
Walking out of the dorm you threw the blanket in Blaise's direction. Of course it had to hit Draco Malfoy in the face instead. "Pass it to Blaise" you laughed. Draco tinged a slight pink before composing himself and bursting into laughter.

"Oho, our Slytherin slut found herself a new playtoy! Congratulations, Zabini, on finally getting laid!"

 

The blanket was then tossed to Blaise who reddened with indignation.

 

"She was asleep in the common room! It was only polite to give her a blanket." Blaise tried to explain.

"The Slytherin slut strikes again! Someone shouted. Your sides burned from laughter. "Slytherin slut" had been your nickname for years now, and not entirely with a reason, you had just been getting caught in these situations far too often and Crabbe donned you "Our little Slytherin slut" after you had been caught walking out of Marcus Flint's dorm for the second time in the wee hours of the morning, but only because you were _just really bad at understanding quidditch plays._  


 

"Blaise isn't lying-" you said, clutching your sides. "I just found a really nice book." You said, holding up what looked like a journal, with "PROPERTY OF DRACO MALFOY" scrawled on the front. You only had time to hear Draco whisper "You did not!" before dissolving into a fit of sneezes. Laughing all the while, Draco and Blaise carried you to Madam Pomfrey's (well, Blaise carried you. Draco just laughed maliciously.)

  
"It.. Was...all in.. Fun!" You talked between sneezes as Madam Pomfrey berated Draco. "All in fun? You hexed three people to my home in the past two weeks 'all in fun'. Shall I send you to Albus?" Draco cringed. "It won't happen again, Ma'am."He said, composing himself wonderfully well.

 

"My apologies." He added as an afterthought.

 

Madam Pomfrey snorted. "'My apologies'? 'My apologies' my bloody arse. Ahh well. But if I see you've invented a new ailment in the next two months, off to Albus you go."

 

Blaise shouted as you had gone unnoticed and fallen over. Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and your eyes burst open. "Over protective boyfriend." She spat out at Blaise, turning and walking away. Able to breath without sneezing, you burst into laughter. "And all for the want of a horseshoe nail. Or in this case, a blanket." You concluded.


End file.
